CSI: LazyTown
by MASC
Summary: A crime has been committed in LazyTown and the culprit is still out there. Can Stephanie and her team track him down and bring him to justice before he strikes again? FINISHED. FIN. KAPUTZKI.
1. A Crime In LazyTown

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so my first LazyTown fic was a failure. What can I say? I thought I'd give it another go with a completely different angle and see how it goes from there. And yes, I know this concept seems crazy but Crazy's my middle name. Actually, I don't have a middle name... crap. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned LazyTown, don't you think I'd make episodes instead of fanfics? Huh!? Do ya!? So in other words, NO! I DON'T own LazyTown! Leave me alone! And get the #§;$ away from my fridge!_**

**CSI: LazyTown**

It was a cool and breezy night in LazyTown when the call came in. In a matter of minutes the front of Bessie Busybody's home was surrounded with cop cars. And by cars I mean those little preschool bike thingies with police sirens on top. No, better make 'em regular bikes instead. Yeah, that's better. Bikes with sirens.

The path of the front lawn was covered with a white sheet, where the victim laid. Busybody was sobbing as the Mayor was trying to consoler her to the best of his ability. Pixel, the coroner, was already using his various gadgets and gizmos to collect bits of evidence that were strewn about as Trixie questioned the woman.

"Tell me what happened?" Trixie asked the grieved Busybody.

"I didn't see anything. All I heard was a crash. And then I came running and found that the window was broken and he was gone." Bessies broke down some more.

Trixie nodded along and wrote down the information. "So you're saying whoever did this was trying to kidnap him?"

Bessie nodded and rested her head on the mayor's shoulder. "Oh, dear." Milford said. "I don't want any criminals running around _my _town."

Trixie jotted down a few more notes and reassured the mayor. "Don't worry. We'll find him." The young girl then approached Pixel, who was still gathering the evidence and taking photos.

"Anything?" She asked.

Pixel handed a bag of a strange white substance to her. "This was all over him." He told her.

Just then, Stephanie arrived wearing a brown trench coat with matching hat and sunglasses. Sportacus, wearing his usual outfit, wasn't far behind. Stephanie approached Pixel and Trixie and began examining the area. "Talk to me." She said.

Trixie handed the pink-haired girl her notes. "The woman didn't see anything until it was too late. Her window was broken into and the body was waiting for her right near that doorway."

Stephanie glanced at the white sheet then over to Pixel. "What did you find?" She asked him.

Pixel showed her various bags of evidence. "Pieces of the victim's body, supposedly ripped out by force." He told her as the young girl shuddered. "And then I found this white stuff all over him."

Stephanie lowered her sunglasses and examined the bag. "Send this to the lab. Our specialist will find out what it is."

Stephanie and Sportacus then approached Milford and Bessie as the body remained lying under the white sheet. The pink-haired girl then flashed a badge to the adults. "Stephanie Meanswell. LazyTown Junior Police."

"Stephanie, I'm your uncle. I already know you." The mayor said.

"Sir, I'd like to ask you and your wife a few questions." She ignored him.

"Stephanie, I don't think they're married." The hero in blue told her.

"Look, I already told the other girl everything I know!" Bessie almost broke down again. "I swear to you! I don't know who could have done this!"

Stephanie sighed and proceeded to the white sheet, where she crouched down and placed her hand on one of the corners. Sportacus was right behind her, expecting the shock of his life. They were both breathing heavily as they were about to lay eyes on the victim's body.

"Okay..." Stephanie said to herself as she removed the sheet and was startled by the discovery. She gasped and backed away as Sportacus laid his hands on her shoulders. The young girl was at a loss for words as Pixel and Trixie approached them.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Pixel asked.

Stephanie nodded, her hand over her mouth, and went in for a closer look. "Who would do something like this?"

Sportacus shrugged. "Someone without any moral decency."

The gingerbread man's smiling face sent chills down the pink one's spine as its body remained in place, it's leg bitten off and candy buttons nibbled. Its right arm was cracked down the middle as if a struggle had taken place before the crime. Stephanie placed the sheet back over the cookie and sighed. "It's not right, you know. It's just not right."

"It gets worse." Sportacus added as he pointed to the broken window of Bessie's home.

Stephanie turned and saw an entire gingerbread home complete with a mother, son, daughter and vacant space where the victim used to be. The girl bowed her head and said, "What kind of sick world are we living in?"

"Every night I ask myself that question." The hero removed his hat in respect for the fallen cookie.

Stephanie then noticed Stingy hanging about while Trixie was questioning him. The possessive little brat refused to cooperate, however. "I want my lawyer!" He told her.

"Stingy's acting pretty suspicious." Stephanie said to herself as she started to head their way. Just then, the hero stopped her in her tracks. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"We can't make any sudden moves." He told her.

Stephanie then asked Ms. Busybody, "How long has Stingy been playing outside?"

The woman thought for a moment. "If I recall correctly, Stingy had been playing near the basketball court all day."

"That's not too far from here." The girl in pink grinned. "I think we have our first suspect."

"But we can't question him properly without arresting him." Sportacus reminded her. "And we can't arrest him without a proper motive. We need evidence that involves him on the crime."

Stephanie then noticed a bag of evidence containing a familiar looking piggy bank. She picked up the bag and waved it to the boy. "Hey, Stingy! Is this yours?"

The boy's habit-induced mechanism kicked in, "Yes! Yes, it is! Give it to me!" He then realized the error of his mistake as his hands were suddenly handcuffed together. "Wait! I mean, no! It's not mine!"

"Save it, Stingy!" Trixie told the boy as she took him away.

Stephanie took her hat and glasses off and flipped her hair back with a satisfied grin. "It looks like another open and shut case... _maybe_."

_**More to come this weekend. IF! I get some positive feedback to inspire me. If not, it could take a long, long time... Not really. **_


	2. On The Run

**Chapter 2**

Stingy sat in the interrogation room alone as Stephanie and Sportacus watched from behind the glass. The sleepy-eyed boy looked around, nervous and sweaty as he knew he was in big trouble.

"Look at him." Stephanie started. "He's sweating like that pig of his."

"That pig's made out of porcelain." Sportacus pointed out.

"Maybe!" She crazily exclaimed. "But I'll see to it he gets locked up with the rest of the crazies!"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The girl's left eye started to twitch.

Sportacus gave her a weird look. "You're sure?"

She nodded and went inside the room. She sat in the chair across Stingy and laid the piggy bank on the table.

"Okay, Stingy. Tell me what happened."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not saying nothing! I want a lawyer!"

"No lawyers, Stingy! Know why? Because here in LazyTown, _I'm_ the law!" She slammed her fist.

"No you're not."

"No..." She conceded. "I'm not. But I'm your friend. And I want to help you. But to do that, you need to tell me what happened."

Stingy sighed and started to give his story. "All right, it's like this. I woke up this morning and found my piggy bank was missing. I thought maybe I left it somewhere I was playing yesterday and decided to look there."

"And where were you yesterday?"

"The park, the playground and the basketball court. But I know I didn't leave it in the park because I remember strapping piggy on my back for protection."

"Protection?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Those birds are lethal, man! They'll peck anything!"

Stephanie concurred. "Okay. Go on."

"I knew it couldn't have been in the playground because I remember taking piggy everywhere with me. The slide, the merry-go-round and the seesaw."

"So what about the basketball court?"

"I remember setting him down on the floor while I tried to explain to some of the other kids how everything I touch is mine and not theirs."

"And?"

"And I went home frustrated from all that explaining! So I woke up this morning and realized I left piggy at the court! So that's why I was there all day. Looking for my precious, itty-bitty--"

"Okay, I heard enough!" The girl in pink interrupted him as Sportacus walked in to take the boy away.

"No!" Stingy whined. "I'm not going in the slammer! You can't make me!" 

Stingy managed to pull his cuffed hands over his head and blind Sportacus by lowering his hat over his face.

"Hey!" Sportacus grunted. "That's not cool, man!"

The brat then made a break for the door, prompting Stephanie to unwillingly run after him.

"You mean you're gonna make me run!?" She moaned. "Oh, great..."

As the chase began, Mayor Meanswell looked around and pondered what was going on. He then saw Sportacus running after the two, adjusting his hat back in place.

"Oh, dear." The Mayor said. "There must be a sale."

"Stingy, come back!" The girl shouted as she chased him down the hall.

"Never! I'm innocent, I tell you!" Stingy called out as he ran. The boy fled the police station and hopped into his bright yellow car, pedaling away with all his might.

Stephanie took out a radio and called for backup. "This is Stephanie! Request an immediate roadblock at once! Stingy's on the move! I repeat! Stingy's on the move!" 

Pixel was standing right beside Stephanie and spoke into his own radio. "Roger that, Stephanie. I've got patrol cars on the move."

"Hurry up, Pixel. We can't let him get away." She said through the radio.

"He won't." The static on Pixel's radio fuzzed.

As Stingy tried to pedal away on his car, he heard a siren blaring from behind him. He turned and saw a blinking light coming from Trixie's scooter as the girl made the siren noise herself.

"The fuzz!" Stingy gasped as he pedaled faster.

"Freeze!" Trixie called out to her friend as she took out a Nerf gun and continued riding.

Stingy swerved his car to the right and headed down the playground as Sportacus leaped from behind a wall and placed his hands on the vehicle. The car was unable to budge despite Stingy's relentlessness to pedal. The boy gave up and waited for the cops to arrive.

Trixie cuffed the boy again and made sure they were on tight this time. "Ow!" Stingy exclaimed.

Stephanie then arrived on the scene with Pixel by her side. As the boy was taken away, Stephanie shook her head. "If they're so innocent then why do they run away?"

"Do you think he's innocent?" Sportacus asked.

"Well, I _did_." The young girl responded. "But now I'm not so sure. His story seems a little sketchy but I know we haven't fully examined the evidence just yet." She then turned to Pixel. "What did you find at the lab?"

"Come with me." Pixel said to them.


	3. Lab Madness, Cat Sandwich

**Chapter 3**

"It's icing!" Ziggy said as he sat in the lab, wearing a white coat that was obviously too big for him.

"What, the stuff that was in the bag?" Stephanie asked as she held the evidence in her hand.

The candy addict nodded. "Yup! Butter cream icing to be exact!" He sucked on a Popsicle stick that had a sample of the white substance as Pixel observed a close-up of it under the microscope.

"There was no sign of any icing on the body." Stephanie pointed out.

"That's because it was baked _inside_ the cookie." Pixel said as he turned his view towards the girl. "One of those 'surprise-in-your-mouth' kind of things, y'know?"

"And check this out!" Ziggy said as he placed the piggy bank on one of the tables. "I found a different set of finger prints on the piggy! One that _doesn't_ match Stingy's!"

"So Stingy could be telling the truth." Stephanie concluded.

"How do you know?" Pixel asked.

"Because! Stingy never lets anyone touch his piggy! Period! The only way that could happen is if--"

"If his back was turned!" Pixel interrupted. "Like it was when he was talking to those kids! Brilliant, Steph!"

"Actually, I was going to say that it could only happen if somebody knocked him unconscious with a 2x4." The young girl said. "But you were close!"

Pixel sighed and turned to Ziggy. "So that means we have another suspect. Any idea who the other set of prints belongs to?"

Ziggy shook his head. "Nope. The computer's still running an analysis."

"We'll have to keep Stingy locked up until we can ID those prints. In the meantime--"

Stephanie was interrupted by a repeating beeping noise coming from within the lab. She rolled along the floor and took out her Nerf gun, pointing it around the room.

"It's a bomb! The suspect's still at large!" She rolled around again and aimed in another direction. "He snuck one by us! It's the end of the line!"

Stephanie then dropped her toy and jumped over the evidence table, plugging her ears with her fingers, anticipating the explosion. When the beeping stopped, the girl looked around and noticed Pixel and Ziggy giving her a strange look.

"You disarmed the bomb!" She said with relief.

"Even better! I made strudels!" Ziggy said as he revealed a tray of pastries from the microwave.

Inside his airship, Sportacus sat on his bed and examined photos of all the evidence gathered from the crime scene. He studied the bag of icing, the piggy bank, pieces of glass on the floor and a few loose gumdrops scattered around.

"Who could be behind this?" He looked at another picture and shuddered at the close-up of the dead gingerbread man's face. "That stare..." It was obvious the cookie's dead smile sent chills down the hero's spine but it wasn't going to stop him from catching the one responsible for this unforgivable crime.

Inside his jail cell, Stingy sat across from another inmate. Someone he had never met before but still seemed rather familiar. The inmate's gruff brown hair and pitch black eyes intimidated the young boy as he tried not to make eye contact.

"So..." The hairy inmate started. "What are _you_ in here for?"

"I... I'm innocent, I tell ya. Innocent." Stingy nervously replied.

"Hey, aren't we _all_?" The hairy one joked as he coughed up some phlegm and wiped it all over his torn Hawaiian shirt. "Oh, excuse me. I've been in here so long I'm practically a part of the furniture."

"What did _you_ do?" Stingy asked.

The inmate stroked his long, ridged nose and chuckled. "Leave it to a guy like me to have a craving for a cat sandwich in the middle of the night and get pulled over by a guy in blue pajamas."

Stingy looked confused. "Cat sandwich?"

"Yeah, did you know they were illegal here?"

"You eat cats?"

"Oh, don't get me started. I could go for one with a little lettuce, some tomato and honey ranch--"

"That's disgusting!" The boy interrupted as he finally snapped and grabbed a hold on the bars. "I'm innocent!" He yelled. "Innocent! Let me out of here! Please! Let me out of here!"

The stranger chuckled some more and laid back against the wall. "Yeah, that's it. Keep yelling at a brick wall. I'm sure _someone_ will come get ya eventually."


	4. Hey Mon!

**Chapter 4**

Sportacus paced back and forth within his airship, trying to put the pieces together but nothing seemed to fit. Several questions were going through his mind. Why would Stingy break Bessie's window, kill the gingerbread man, flee from the scene and leave his beloved piggy bank behind? Why would Stingy try to escape if he was so innocent? Why is Mickey Mouse bigger than his dog Pluto? He knew Stingy was innocent but he had to take into consideration the fact that he might also be guilty.

"Stingy's not a criminal." The hero said to himself as he sat down on the bed. "There has to be--" A timer went off, interrupting the hero as an important event came into realization. "It's 6:00! Television!" Sportacus called out as a television set lowered itself into view. He grabbed the remote and switched it on, flipping through the channels at an urgent pace.

"_Hey, Mon! It's time for Delroy Karam's Rockin' Reggae Hour! Here's your host! Delroy Karam!" _A TV announcer said in a thick Jamaican accent as calypso music was blaring in the background. Sportacus' face filled with joy as he remained glued to the screen for the remainder of the show.

"_Hey, mon, welcome to de show!" _The show's host said aloud with a smile.

"Hey, mon!" Sportacus giddily responded, aware that he was talking to a man in a box. He then tossed his usual blue hat back and donned a Rastafarian one instead, complete with long, black dreadlocks.

Back at the police station, Stephanie and her friends awaited anxiously for the results of the second prints to come in. The girl in pink was starting to lose her patience as Ziggy's constant popping noises were proving to be very irritable.

"Will you stop that!?" She finally snapped.

"Oh. Sorry." Ziggy chuckled nervously.

Just then, a loud crash was heard from within the lab. Stephanie, Pixel and Ziggy rushed inside and noticed everything was still in place.

"Nothing happened." Stephanie said. "But I heard something."

"So did I." Pixel agreed.

"Are the results in, Ziggy?"

Ziggy headed for the computer when he noticed something horrifying on the screen. "Oh no! Stephanie! Pixel! Come quick!"

The two hurried over to the computer and gasped at the small sticky note placed on the screen that read: OUT OF ORDER.

"Out of order!?" Stephanie was now furious. "How are we going to ID those other prints!?"

"I don't know!" Ziggy started to sob.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

Ziggy showed her an empty tray where the pastries used to be. "He struck again!" He cried. "Crumbs! That's all he left! Crumbs!"

"He snuck by us!?" Pixel was surprised.

Stephanie took out a cell phone filled with gumballs and attempted to call Sportacus but there was no reply. "Darn it! It's 6:00! Sportacus must be watching Reggae Hour by now! That must be why he's not answering his phone."

"Yeah. That and because your trying to call him with a candy dispenser." Pixel pointed out.

"Now's not the time for your witticism, Pixel! We've got a situation on our hands! The suspect is still at large and this time we know it's not Stingy!" She balled up a fist and slammed it in her other hand. "We've got to strike back now!"

Back in prison, Stingy was strutting around the recreation area with a do-rag in his hair and one hand in his trousers. He strolled along with a tough look on his face as the other inmates worked out to a CD of _Boy George's Greatest Workout Hits_.

"That's right. I'm bad..." Stingy said aloud, trying to intimidate the other inmates. He then sat down on a table, across from another inmate who was well hidden in the shadows.

"Are you... Nicky Jr.?" Stingy asked.

A puff of smoke came from the shadows as a gruff voice responded, "Yeah. That's me."

"They say you can bust people outta here."

"For a price." Another puff of smoke blew right into Stingy's face.

"Name it." The obsessive brat responded.

"Later. _Much_ later. Meet me in the back of the cafeteria around noontime tomorrow. We've got an escape plan that's foolproof."

"Excellent." Stingy giggled.

Back at the station, Stephanie came to a sudden realization. "I just came to a sudden realization!"

She put on her trench coat and headed out of the building as Pixel and Ziggy followed close by. Trixie noticed them and decided to go along as well.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Who's the one person who's always getting into trouble here in LazyTown?" Stephanie asked. "The only one who's capable of doing such dastardly things?" Everyone paused for a moment, trying to think as Stephanie anticipated their answer.

"Ted Kennedy?" Trixie asked.

"Exactly!" Stephanie exclaimed. "But since he doesn't live here we'll have to go to the 2nd most sinister person around. A real _rotten_ apple, if you know what I mean. Someone who's capable of cookie-cide and _robbery_."

The four friends exchanged glances and chuckled, knowing at last who the real culprit was. "John McEnroe!" They all exclaimed as they ran off, armed and ready.


	5. A Break In The Case

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: What??? Am I seeing things? Have I finally lost it? Am I actually getting positive reviews for this story? And what's more, are they coming from a more diverse group of people? Oh, you guys! You're making me blush! _XD _So does this mean I've now been accepted to the family of LazyTown authors or do I still have a long way to go? _**

_**OTHER NOTE: I was asked by one of the readers which song by The Who would best be used as the theme for CSI: LazyTown. And I knew immediately which one it should be: "My Generation". I mean, c'mon! Isn't it obvious? Ahh... to be young again.**_

**Chapter 5**

Stingy snuck his way past the guards and the prying eyes of the other inmates as he made his way outside the cafeteria and into the hallway of the prison. He crept his way slowly until he was spotted by one of the guards.

"Hey! What are you doing out here!?" He asked.

Stingy immediately took out a doughnut and waved it at the man. "You like this? Yeah, you do..."

The guard gazed at the round snack with a fountain of drool forming in his mouth and nodded. "Doughnut..." He said in a trance.

Stingy then tossed the pastry across the hall and snickered. "Go get it, boy!"

The guard then dropped on all fours and chased after the doughnut, barking like a dog. Stingy laughed for a moment then continued his way down the other side of the hall and into the kitchen.

Once inside, he noticed there was very little light coming in from the storage area when he was suddenly startled by stubby arm grabbing him by the shoulder. "Aah!" He screamed.

"Shh..." A raspy voice said. "You want us to get caught, kid?"

"Nicky Jr.?" Stingy wondered aloud.

"Yeah, all right. Now how bad do you wanna get out of here?"

"Uhh... really, _really_ bad?"

"Okay. I name the price. Got it?"

Stingy nodded. "Okay."

The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed his true form to the boy. Stingy was surprised to see a tall, 2-dimenesional blue figure with a set of squared-off hands and an expressionless face. In fact, there was no face at all. Just a big blue orb for a head and the letters "JR" tattooed on his flat chest.

"You look familiar." Stingy said to the man.

"Hey, enough chitchat!" He snapped. "Now let's get down to business."

"What do you want?"

Stingy then heard a zipper open, making the boy cringe in fear. "Oh no..." He said aloud, fearing for the worse. "Look, man. I think you've got the wrong idea about me. I'm just a..."

"Just a what?" Jr. asked as he took out a pair of socks from a duffel bag and handed them to the boy. "Here. I want you to wash these for me. I hear you've got the only working washing machine in your block."

Stingy then sighed from relief. "Oh..."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing!" Stingy tried to cover up his embarrassment. "So what's the plan?"

"Okay, listen up." The 2-D figure started. "Later tonight, some men are gonna come by with the mail bin, collecting our packages we want sent. We're gonna disguise ourselves so we can get past the guards and into the bin. Once we make it to the mail room, we'll bust through a hidden wall I found in the archived blueprints and head for the Central Boardwalk Station.

"Central Boardwalk Station?"

"Yeah, over by the beach. We lay low for a few hours then head back into LazyTown and say our goodbyes. You in?"

Stingy nodded. "A plan so stupid, it's bound to work!"

¬¬¬¬¬

Inside Robbie Rotten's lair, the room was still and quiet with no sign of the resident villain anywhere. Just then, Stephanie, Ziggy and Trixie shot through the entrance tube and rolled along the floor. They readied their toy guns and ran along the living room, looking for Robbie.

"Quick!" Stephanie started. "Charlie's Angels pose!"

The three did the famous pose with Stephanie in the middle, Ziggy to the right and and Trixie to the left as the Angel's theme song mysteriously chimed through the air. Stephanie then turned her head to see Pixel playing with a small jukebox machine connected to his wristband as he continued playing the Charlie's Angels chime.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Turn that off!"

Pixel looked up at his friend and chuckled nervously. "Oh. Sorry."

"Well, it looks like Robbie isn't here." Trixie said.

Stephanie sat down on the fuzzy orange chair and sighed. "We've tried every sinister person in town and we're still no closer to finding the culprit. Read that list back to me, Pixel."

Pixel nodded as he pressed a few buttons on the computerized wristband. "Let's see... John McEnroe, Whoopi Goldberg, Bill Goldberg, Mr. Lazarus from the produce shop, Bessie's friend Stinky Britches and that Bob guy we met down the street."

"Which one was he again?"

"You know. The one with the construction hat and those talking tractors."

"He seemed pretty suspicious to me. I mean, did you see the way he acted when we tried taking his tool belt away?" Trixie pointed out.

"Hey, you're right!" Ziggy agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Stephanie suddenly thought. "If Robbie's not here then he's probably out commiting another crime!"

They all gasped and headed for the exit when Robbie suddenly appeared, wearing a Milli Vanilli T-shirt and sweatpants. He shrieked at the sight of the children and tried to cover his shameful outfit.

"What are you doing here!?" He snapped.

"Arresting you!" Stephanie said as she pointed her toy gun at him.

"Arresting me? For what!?"

"For the attempted kidnapping and murder of G.B. Man at the residence of one Bessie Busybody."

"Me!?" Robbie was in total disbelief. "I don't remember doing anything like that!"

"Oh no!?" Stephanie screeched.

"No!"

"Oh..." She suddenly calmed down. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, shoot. _I'm _out of ideas."

"Check his pockets!" Trixie said. "He might be hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Robbie said as he reached in and pulled everything out from his front pockets. A rubber ducky, two marbles, a photo of Bea Arthur and a piece of paper with the lyrics to "Smoke on the Water" were all that fell out of the man's pockets.

"See?" He asked, awaiting an apology.

"I don't believe him." Trixie said as she approached the man and reached her hand further down into his pocket. "Aha! What do you call this!?" She asked as she pulled out what seemed to be a small piece of gingerbread shaped like a leg.

"Uh-oh..." Said the man as Ziggy and Pixel handcuffed him.


	6. What Really Happened

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanna say thanks again for all the positive feedback I've been getting. It's the fuel for my fire, if you know what I mean. Do you? 'Cuz I don't. Not a clue..._**

**Chapter 6**

Robbie sat down in the interrogation room as Stephanie and Trixie stood across the room, eyeing him. Robbie insisted that he was innocent but the evidence was all there. The cookie's missing leg, Robbie's constant bad behavior and his love for stolen sweets. One piece of the puzzle still didn't fit, however. Stingy's piggy bank.

"So, Mr. Rotten..." Stephanie started. "Are you going to tell us why you stole the piggy bank before going on to Bessie's beloved Gingerbread display?"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm innocent!" The man pleaded.

"What do you think, Trixie?" The girl in pink asked her friend.

"I believe him." She said much to Stephanie's and Robbie's surprise.

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"No!" Trixie burst out laughing. "Almost fooled you, didn't I!?"

Stephanie laughed along. "Yeah! Good one!"

Robbie, however, sobbed and put his face down on the table. "Why won't you believe me!? I was out playing Bingo!"

"Why should we believe you, Robbie?" Trixie asked. "Everything you've done in LazyTown is finally coming back to you and we're going to make sure you pay!"

"Yeah!" Stephanie agreed.

"Yeah!" Said Ziggy as he stuck his head in the room for a moment.

"Yeah!" Said Pixel from behind the glass.

"Yeah!" Said a familiar big, yellow bird who suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I'm from the Public Broadcasting--"

"Go away." The pink girl interrupted.

"Oh. Okay." Said the big bird as he walked out of the room, never to return to this story again.

"You want to know what _I_ think?" Trixie asked as she took a seat across from Robbie.

"Talk to me, girl." Stephanie said as she leaned against the wall.

"I think Robbie went out for a stroll one night and noticed Stingy with his back turned and his precious little piggy bank ripe for the taking."

"Uh-huh..." The pink one followed along.

"As a prank, he snatched it and decided to hide it where Stingy would never find it, only to stumble upon Bessie's prized gingerbread display which was in clear view from her front window. His tummy growled and the sweet smell of gingerbread with surprise-in-your-mouth frosting and gumdrop buttons only made it harder for him to resist."

Robbie shook his head, denying everything he heard. "It's not true."

Trixie then continued. "Robbie knew Bessie wouldn't just _give_ him the cookie, he'd have to _take_ it. Frustrated and suffering from a severe case of the resident-villain-munchies, Robbie broke through that window and snatched the cookie."

"No!"

"Admit it!" She slammed her fist on the table. "You took Mr. G.B. away from his family and realized you had a few seconds to either drop what you were doing and run away or let them catch you in the act!"

"No! It's not true!" Robbie then covered his ears, trying to ignore her.

"The body's right arm showed a crack running along the middle, indicating a struggle! Everyone knows gingerbread's the hardest cookie to bite through so you grabbed hold of that arm and bit the leg off, giving G.B. a major sprain!"

"I didn't!"

Stephanie then tossed the remains of the gingerbread man's leg and pointed out the various bite marks along the shin. "Look at that!" She said. "Even in a hurry, you couldn't bite off more than you could chew so you shoved that leg in your pocket and saved it for another day."

"And to make sure you wouldn't take the blame, you purposely left Stingy's piggy bank at the scene of the crime in a final act of desperation." Trixie concluded her theory. "You framed him."

¬¬¬¬¬

That very night inside the prison, one of the guards wheeled the mail cart along the cells as the inmates threw in their mail one by one. The guard stopped in front of one of the cells and noticed two very large packages severely duct taped and wrapped with yellow packing paper. After eyeing the packages, he heard one of them sneeze.

"Bless you." The guard said.

"Thanks." Responded the package.

"Whatever." The guard said as he lifted the packages and tossed them in the bin with ease.

Inside the warden's office, one of the other guards rushed in with urgent news. "Sir! Sir!" The man looked around for his superior, frantic from a disturbing discovery. "Sir, where are you!?"

"I'm right here, Johnson." The warden said, sitting in his chair which was in plain view.

"Oh, there you are!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, two of the inmates are missing!"

"What!? Which ones?"

"Uhh..." The guard took out a file and placed it on the warden's desk, searching through the papers. "Inmate #012273. A Stingy... uh, the last name's a bit smudged here. But the other inmate is #1-800-BOOTYLICIOUS."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the son of Russian mobster Nikhail Lohdeon."

"Nickelodeon?"

"No, no. _Nikhail Lohdeon_."

"That's what I said!_ Nickelodeon_!"

"No, sir! It's Nikhail-- you know what, it doesn't even matter! They all call him Nick for short anyway. His son is Nick Jr."

The warden then remembered the inmate. "Oh, I remember him now! Johnson! Sound the alarm! We can't let them escape!"

Another guard rushed inside the office. "Sir! We've just spotted them! We believe they're heading for the Central Boardwalk Station!"

"If they make it to the beach, there's no telling where they could run off to!" Johnson panicked.

The warden then switched on the intercom and alerted all the guards in the prison. "This is Warden Warren. We have two inmates on the loose! A Stingy Something-or-other and Nick Jr.! They're heading for the Central Boardwalk Station! It's very important that the latter inmate, Nick Jr., does not reach the station!"

"Sir!" A different guard called out. "They made it! They're on the boardwalk!"

"What!?" The warden spoke through the intercom again. "Attention! Nick Jr. is now on the Central Boardwalk Station! I repeat! Nick Jr. is on CBS! Nick Jr. is on CBS!"


	7. Prisonbreak: The Voices In Her Head

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Has anyone ever noticed on the DVDs that whenever Sportacus does his morning rounds before the show's opening, the closed captioning describes the music playing as "Mod 60s Music"? Now am I the only one who finds that funny? Just wondering..._ :P**

**Chapter 7**

Every guard in the prison was frantically trying to keep the inmates under control as they all whooped and hollered, cheering on Nicky Jr. and Stingy. The building's siren kept going off, trying to drown out the noise from within but the warden was already getting annoyed by its high pitch.

"Johnson!" The warden yelled. "Stop that!"

The guard closed his mouth and stopped making the noise with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Sorry, sir."

Downstairs at the front desk, Stephanie and Trixie brought in a handcuffed Robbie Rotten who still insisted upon his innocence.

"Bingo, I tell you! Bingo!" He pleaded.

"Book him, Kylie." Stephanie said to the desk officer.

"My name's Bill." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. Just book him." She couldn't help but hear all the ruckus going on throughout the prison. "You guys giving someone the chair or something?"

"No." Bill responded as he dipped Robbie's fingerprints in ink. "We've got a couple of escapees."

Just then, two other officers brought in a familiar looking blue dog with spots. The dog was handcuffed and had a muzzle over its face.

"So what's the story with _this_ one?" The pink girl asked one of the cops.

One of the officers responded, "Oh, we found him going around town, vandalizing private property."

Another cop held up a handy-dandy notebook with a blue paw print on it. "He keeps leaving his mark everywhere. We think it's gang related."

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief. "Bad dog!" She scolded.

Then, as if things weren't weird enough, Stephanie heard a group of schoolchildren hollering out, "A clue! A clue!"

"What was that?" The pink one asked.

"What was what?" Asked Trixie.

Stephanie shrugged. "Hmm. Never mind. Take him away, boys."

Another pair of cops took Rotten away as the man continued pleading. "No! You've got the wrong guy!"

The blue dog then started to growl, frightening the young officers. Stephanie shrieked. "Bad doggie!"

The officers holding the dog then took out their batons and started beating on it as the children's voices rang in Stephanie's ear again. "Police brutality! Police brutality!"

"There it is again!" She said. "Who's doing that!?"

"Stephanie! Trixie!" Ziggy said as he ran inside the room, out of breath. "Pixel's got a lock on Stingy! He's headed for the CBS ! And worse yet! Nicky Jr. is with him!"

"Nick Jr. on CBS!?" The girls gasped.

"We have to hurry!" Stephanie said as she followed Ziggy out the door.

"I'll see if I can sneak up on him from a different angle!" Trixe hollered as she went another direction.

All over LazyTown, the police were desperately searching for the escaped convicts but couldn't find any trace of them. Just then, one of the cops shined his flashlight on Stingy, who was calmly standing near a lamppost.

"Yes? Can I help you, officer?" The boy asked.

The cop then pulled out a picture of the boy and confirmed his ID. "C'mon, Stingy! It's time to go back to jail!"

Stingy looked at the picture and shook his head. "That isn't me."

The cop groaned and turned around, calling out to his fellow officers. "It isn't him, guys! Keep looking!"

"Silly man." The boy said as the _real_ Stingy hurried through the shadows and met up with Jr. behind a wall.

"I think I know that kid..." Stingy whispered to the 2-D figure.

"All right. We made it past the CBS and back into town. I guess this is where we say goodbye, kid." Jr. said to the boy.

Stephanie's voice could then be heard throughout the town via megaphone. "Stingy, it's all right! You can come out! You're innocent, Stingy! We believe you!"

Stingy stuck his head out. "Really?"

"No, you idiot!" Jr. screamed as he ran off.

Just then, several lights shined on Stingy as several helicopters, armed guards, military tanks and Sportacus' airship surrounded him.

Stephanie revealed herself from inside one of the tanks and waved at him with a smile. "Hi, Stingy!"

¬¬¬¬¬

Moments later, inside Sportacus' airship, Stephanie and Stingy entered through the floor mechanism and called out for their friend.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie looked around.

The hero in blue stumbled out of his bed and gazed at the two young children. "Hey, mon! What you be doing barging in me house like dat!?" He asked them in a Jamaican accent.

"Sportacus?" A very disturbed Stephanie asked.

Sportacus realized he was still wearing his Rastafarian hat and quickly replaced it with his usual one. "I mean... hi." He chuckled nervously. "What's up?"

"Stingy's been cleared!"

"I'm a free man!" Stingy hugged Sportacus' leg.

"That's excellent, Stingy! Great job, Stephanie!" He said as he high-fived the two. "So who was the real culprit?"

"Robbie Rotten!" The two exclaimed.

"I should have known." The blue elf shook his head. "C'mon. Let's go have a talk with him!"

"Yeah!"

¬¬¬¬¬

Sportacus, Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy and Stingy were all shocked to find Robbie Rotten lying a puddle of nothing but red. His face was completely caked with... cake. And frosting. Lots of frosting.

"Robbie..." Stephanie placed her hands over her mouth.

The villain was shivering as Sportacus kneeled and held him in his arms. "Robbie..." The hero started. "Who did this?"

"S-so cold..." Robbie stuttered.

"You'll be all right, Robbie. You're not going to die."

"I know that! I meant the frosting! It must have been left in the fridge too long! Plus, the cleaning guy just mopped here!"

Stephanie turned her head and noticed Trixie in the same predicament. "Oh, no! Trixie!"

Trixie was covered in cake as well, groaning in pain. "S-Stephanie... aren't you going to help me up?"

"No."

Trixie exhaled heavily and dropped her head, indicating a sort of departure. Stephanie then balled up her fists and screamed into the air. "Noooooooooooo!"


	8. A Miracle

**Chapter 8**

Inside the crime lab, all of the LazyTown Jr. Police paced around the room and tried to narrow down the possible suspect behind these heinous crimes.

Stephanie sighed and placed her hands on the desk. "Okay, let's recap. Somebody obviously broke into Bessie's window, killed the gingerbread man and purposely framed Stingy to take the fall."

Everyone nodded as Stephanie continued. "Okay, then. Robbie's the obvious suspect for this crime so we go down and arrest him, take him to the station and come back to find him and Trixie in a near-fatal pie incident."

"You mean cake." Ziggy butted in.

"Ooh! Aren't we mister smarty today!?" The pink-haired girl snapped with a sarcastic tone. "You don't half talk posh around here, do you!? Ooh! It's cake, not _pie_..."

"Hey, man! I know my sweets! It was pie!"

"Ha!"

"No! I mean cake! Cake! I meant to say cake!"

"You're acting pretty wild, Ziggy." Sportacus said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The boy said as Stephanie leaned in closer to him with a suspicious look on her face.

"I bet you'd like to pie me in the face right now, wouldn't you?"

"It was cake!"

"Yeah, you would know! Wouldn't you!?"

Ziggy then gasped. "What, are you trying to say _I _did it!?"

"There, you see!? He admitted it!"

"Guys! Guys!" Sportacus intervened. "Maybe we should all just relax and try to solve this thing together and not jump to conclusions."

Everyone in the room nodded, ashamed of their actions just now. Pixel walked over to the computer, which still had the OUT OF ORDER sticky note on the screen.

"If only this computer was working, we could identify those prints." Pixel said as he took a seat. Then, in a weird turn of events, the sticky note fluttered off the computer screen and caught everyone's attention.

"You guys, look!" Stephanie pointed at the screen. "The computer's working again!" 

A heavenly light shined down on the computer screen as a choir of angels could be heard harmonizing in the background. "Hallelujah!" The kids all screamed as they rebooted the machine.

"Processing fingerprints now!" Pixel said as the black smudges from the piggy bank were being scanned. In a matter of seconds, a file came up on the screen and caught everyone by surprise.

"No!" Stingy gasped.

"It can't be!" Sportacus was in shock.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Pixel shook his head.

"Of course it makes sense!" Stephanie blurted out. "I can't believe it was--"

§ **WE'LL RETURN TO CSI: LAZYTOWN IN JUST A FEW MINUTES AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK **§

"**_Hey, kids! Do you like LazyTown!?"_**

"_Yeah!"_

"**_Then you'll love our new LazyTown Action Playset!" _**

"_Yay!"_

"**_Introducing the newest line in the LazyTown action figure series!"_**

"_Sock it to me, baby!"_

"**_Save the day with Vigilante Sportacus complete with machine gun, leather jacket and kung-fu action!"_**

"_Eat lead, creeps!"_

"**_Or kick back and groove to the reggae beats with Rastafarian Sportacus complete with Rastafarian hat and dreadlocks and authentic Jamaican smell!"_**

"_Hey, mon!"_

"**_Or unlock the secrets of Robo-Pixel complete with detachable limbs and 3 different heads: Regular, cyborg and battle-ravaged!"  
_**

"_Compute. Compute. Killroy!"_

"**_Play with Teatime Stingy, complete with full tea set and real fabric apron!"_**

"_Cream or sugar?"_

"**_Push your friends around with Steroid Trixie, complete with muscle enhancer pump and aggression meter!"_**

"_Trixie smash!"_

"**_Or you can go back in time with Disco Ziggy, complete with real fabric polyester duds, comb-it-yourself afro and mini jukebox with 5 different songs!"_**

"_Burn, baby, burn! Disco inferno!"_

"**_Pay your bills at home with Accountant Robbie complete with real fabric suit, typewriter and briefcase!" _**

"_Your stocks have gone up ten percent!"_

"**_Or you can go crazy-go-nuts with Assault Stephanie complete with rocket launcher, helicopter umbrella and real fabric straightjacket!"_**

"_They're in my head, man!"_

"**_Purchase the LazyTown Pink Tank and you can create Full Assault Stephanie with rocket launcher panels, flame resistant armor and real ground crushing sound effects! Press the button and hear the complete version of ABBA's "Waterloo" for all your surprise attack needs!"_**

"_Who's bad? I'm bad!"_

"**_Yes, the LazyTown action figure series 2! Each sold separately. Not available in real life. This was just a ploy to distract the readers and prevent them from knowing who the culprit was until the next chapter."_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I have to ask: Which character in this story do you think is the craziest? No, let me rephrase that. Which character do you think I made the craziest? I'm dying to know!!!_**


	9. The Culprit Revealed

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait! I've been working on my other story and I got a little sidetracked from this one. _:P **

**Chapter 9**

_EARLIER THAT DAY..._

Robbie Rotten was sitting inside a small closet that was hidden away from the rest of the underground lair. He lit a candle and bowed before the Milli Vanilli poster that stood before him. Robbie sighed with admiration and put on one of their CDs as he did a sort of prayer that would make a cult go WTF!? The outfit he had on only made his love for the ancient duo become more clear.

"Oh, Rob & Fab. How you deceived a nation!" Robbie exclaimed.

A ruckus could be heard coming from the surface, distracting Robbie from his daily routine. He growled and turned up the volume. After a few moments, another ruckus. He switched the CD player off completely and exited the shrine he held so close to his heart.

"Lousy, no good kids! Why can't they just learn to be quiet!?" He grumbled under his breath as he reached for the periscope. "Now let's see what all the fuss is about!" 

The periscope's bulging eyes took a quick glance around the town and spotted Stephanie and her CSI team panicking over the newly disabled computer.

"Their computer's nonfunctional?" Robbie thought aloud.

He then heard a faint whisper coming from outside the police building. Robbie adjusted his view and zoomed out, where he spotted a shadowy figure in a trench coat and hat speaking on a pay phone.

"We have pay phones here!?" Robbie was surprised then shook his head. "No! Focus, focus!"

The shadowy figure spoke in a low, deep tone. "The plan's going along perfectly. Soon your empire will flourish and no one will stand in your way."

Robbie backed away from the periscope, his eyes wide from disbelief. "What!? Another villain in LazyTown!? But who!?"

_LATER THAT DAY..._

Robbie couldn't believe someone had framed him for killing the gingerbread man as he paced around his jail cell. From what he heard so far was that Stingy was framed as well but cleared from the crime.

Robbie then snapped his fingers. "Oh, of course they're going to think it's me! Who else would be rotten enough to do it!?" He thought for a moment. "Hey, that's a good question..."

He paced around some more but the pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting. And even if they were, who would believe him? Robbie rested his head on the bars and tried to think.

"Okay... someone obviously wants me and Stinky out of the picture by any means necessary. But who? And why?"

Then, the pieces started to fit. "Wait a minute! The figure in the dark! The malfunctioning computer! It's starting to make sense! Someone wasn't there when it all happened! And that someone is the culprit!"

Robbie started waving his hands out of the bars to attract attention. "Hey, guard! Guard! Don't I get a phone call?"

The guard approached the cell and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

The guard followed Robbie down the hall and over to the pay phone, where the villain inserted a coin immediately. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello, Mayor! It's me, Robbie Rotten!"

"Oh, dear." The Mayor said over the line. "Well we can't have that, can we?"

The mayor hung up at once, prompting the guard to approach Rotten. The villain lifted his finger in protest. "No, that one doesn't count! No one was there!"

"I heard someone!" The guard argued.

"No, don't be silly!" Robbie chuckled nervously and dropped another coin. Another ring and another answer.

"Yes?" Bessie answered.

"Ms. Bumper-Buggy?"

"Busybody!" She snapped.

"Sorry. This is Robbie Rotten and--"

"Robbie Rotten!? Oh no!" She hung up with fear.

The guard then came towards Robbie again. "Okay, Rotten. Time's up."

"No, that one doesn't count either! I got the wrong number!"

"Let's move it!"

Robbie was thrown back into his cell immediately. The villain then shouted back at the guard. "Oh, yeah!? Well... you're ugly!" He grinned. "And I know who the real culprit is and when the CSI team arrives, I'm gonna tell 'em!"

"No, you're not!" A familiar voice called out to Robbie.

"It's you!"

In a matter of seconds, Robbie felt his body and face get caught in a flurry of cake and heavy frosting. As he lay on the floor trying to move around the puddle of red glaze, he heard another attack in the distance.

"Oh, what the..." Robbie lifted the frosting from his eyes and noticed Trixie lying in the corner, also covered in cake.

Moments later, Stephanie and her team arrived to find them laying on the floor. Weak and confused, Robbie shook his head. "No, no... it's impossible..."

_NOW..._

The dark figure in the coat and hat slowly crept its way along the streets of LazyTown. Luckily for him, the night was darker than usual and the street lights weren't operational. The figure then started to look around, as if waiting for someone.

"Okay. I'm here. Show yourself." The figure said but there was no reply. After a few seconds, the figure whispered again. "I said show yourself!" 

Suddenly, a lightshow of police sirens, helicopters and a battle tank shined on the heavily coated figure. Stingy, Pixel and Ziggy, along with the rest of the LazyTown police, had the figure surrounded.

"Hey, wait a minute. This is a lot like chapter 7!" Stingy pointed out.

"Shush!" Pixel said.

Stephanie then revealed herself from the tank (like in chapter 7) and shook her head in shame. "It was you all along, wasn't it?"

The figure bowed its head and removed the disguise, causing the police to gasp from disbelief.

Stephanie nodded. "Yup. I was right."

Pixel checked his portable computer. "It computes all right. _That's _our culprit!"

"You're busted. _Trixie_!"

The young girl fell to her knees and looked up at all the shining lights. "Okay. You got me."


	10. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 10**

The brightness of all the lights surrounding Trixie nearly blinded the girl but she wasn't about to let that get in the way of her escape.

"Hey! What's that!?" The girl pointed out across the sky.

As everyone turned around to see what she was pointing at, Trixie made a run for it without looking back.

"Suckers." She smirked.

Stephanie redirected her attention towards Trixie, only to discover her blurry figure running off in the distance.

"Hey!" Stephanie whined. "She's getting away! C'mon!"

All the cops were unable to respond as they were still trying to spot Trixie's discovery.

"I don't see anything!" Said one cop.

"Ziggy! Pixel! Stingy! Let's move it!" Stephanie ordered her friends.

"Coming!" They all replied.

As Trixie ran, she could hear the oncoming footsteps of her friends and picked up the pace. Pixel suddenly materialized right in front of her with the use of one of his zany inventions.

"Yeah! My matter transporter's up and running!" He exclaimed. "Game over, Trixie."

"I don't think so!" She responded as she slipped a disk into Pixel's wristband.

In a matter of seconds, every piece of machinery on Pixel's person shut down and went dead. "Oh, man! What'd you do!?" The boy demanded to know.

"It's called a virus!" She continued to run.

Ziggy then tackled the girl to the floor and started to beat her over the head with his lollipop. "Yield! Yield, I say!"

"Never!" Trixie yelled as she whacked Ziggy across the face with a piece of broccoli.

"Broccoli! No!"

Trixie got back up and continued running. Stingy was lagging behind her now but was the closest one in range.

"Stop running, you silly girl!" He called out to her.

"No!"

"C'mon! My legs are killing me!"

"I wouldn't be worried about my legs if was you!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Ziggy has your broccoli!"

"My broccoli!?" Stingy turned around and headed for his fallen comrade to claim the vegetable as his own.

Just when she thought she was in the clear, Trixie found herself cornered by Stephanie and Sportacus.

"It's time to put you away, Trixie." The hero in blue told her.

"Oh yeah? Well I know your weakness!" Trixe said as she pulled out a small piece of candy.

Sportacus backed away from the girl, feeling weak and drained of his energy. "No… No, please…" He pleaded.

"Catch!" Trixie tossed the small jawbreaker towards Sportacus, causing him to pass out.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie cried.

"And now to get rid of you, Pinky!"

"Do your worst!"

Trixie pulled out a small, green rock and dangled it from a chain. "Ha-ha! Are you feeling weak, my friend? Weak!?"

"Umm…" Stephanie scratched her head. "What is that?"

"It's…" Trixie was confused as to why Stephanie wasn't weakening. "It's Kryptonite. Y'know? Your… your weakness."

"Uhh… no." The pink-haired girl shook her head.

"It's not?"

"Okay, first of all--that's _Superman's_ weakness. And second, that's just a green lego with glitter on it."

"What!?" Trixie closely examined her building block and slammed it to the floor. "Darn it! I paid $12 bucks for that!"

"Why did you do it, Trixie?" Stephanie demanded to know.

"Look, Pinky! It was the prank of the century! Don't you get it!?"

"But why!?"

"A clue! A clue!" The voices returned to Stephanie's head.

"There it is again!" She griped.

"There what is?" Trixie asked.

"You don't hear it?"

"A clue! A clue!" The voices said again.

"Hey! Shut up!" Stephanie finally screamed, causing all the young children's voices to cry. She then grabbed Trixie by the shirt and pinned her against a wall. "Ooh, I'm so angry at you!" She scolded her like a mother.

"Hey, not cool!"

"You did this for a reason! Why!?"

"I can tell you that." A gruff voice said from behind.

From behind another wall, a 2-D figure appeared wearing a fedora and a cigar in his mouth. The figure looked just like Jr. but was taller, orange and had the word NICK scribed on his chest.

Stingy and the others arrived to find the orange figure pointing a candy cane at the pink-haired girl.

"It's… it's him!" Stingy gasped.

"Who?" Asked Ziggy.

"Nikhail Lodeon!" Junior said as he revealed himself as well. "My father."

"Yes! It is I!" The orange cut-out exclaimed as he knocked over the wall with ease and revealed a trail of Pops Rocks leading towards Town Hall.

"He's the Russian mobster all of LazyTown police has been looking for!" Stingy continued. "He's Nick!"

"Da!" Nodded the Russian. "And I am here to put an end to all of this!"

Stephanie stepped forward. "You used Trixie to kill the gingerbread man. Why?"

"He was my rival."

"What?" Stephanie and her friends were puzzled.

"For years the gingerbread man has gone around with his public image and brought joy to millions of people around the world. My image! That of a 2-Dimensional being with no facial features."

"But the gingerbread man _did _have facial features!" Ziggy corrected him.

"Only to avoid confusion between us but the fact remains the same. He infringed upon my image and used it as his own. I demanded vengeance so I hired this young girl to carry out my plan."

"Which was?" Stephanie asked.

Trixie stepped forward and explained. "I was bored with all my usual pranks. I needed something new and innovative. That's when I met Nick. He started me off in the right direction then left the rest to me."

"What's going on?" Sportacus asked as he awoke from his slumber.

"Go back to sleep!" Jr. shouted as he lashed Sporty over the head with a taffy whip, rendering him unconscious yet again.

Trixie then continued. "You see, everything I pinned on Robbie was actually legit. _I _was the one who took the piggy bank. _I_ was the one who broke Bessie's window and took the gingerbread man. And when we stormed Robbie's place--"

"You were the one who pulled the leg from Robbie's pocket, making it seem like it was there the whole time." Stephanie finished the sentence. "And when we tried to scan the prints, you were the one who pinned the 'out of order' note on the monitor."

Ziggy gasped. "You're a liar, Trixie! A really, really, really bad liar!"

"You shut up!" Jr. screeched as he whipped Ziggy with the taffy.

Pixel checked one of his remaining handheld computer consoles and nodded. "It all computes. Trixie was the only one who wasn't there when we found the note and she was the one who knew how to avoid suspicion."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Stingy interrupted. "Then what was the point of me going to jail and busting out with Jr.!?"

"Do you really think I needed your help busting out of that place?" Jr. chuckled. "I was waiting for a patsy like you to take the fall for the operation but like an idiot, you gave yourself up anyway."

"I was cleared!"

"And now your work is done, child." Nick patted Trixie on the head. "G.B. is no more and LazyTown is about to go up in smoke."

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Why!? No reason. I just like blowing stuff up." The Russian shrugged as he took out a soda can from his pocket. "Say good-bye to the Town Hall!"

"You realize they'll just build another one, right?"

The orange figure froze in place. "Eh, what?"

Stephanie grinned. "And even if you do blow up Town Hall, there'll still be a city left over."

The mobster and his son huddled together and whispered to each other, trying to find the error in their plan. Meanwhile the voices came back to haunt Stephanie.

"A clue!" The children cried.

"All right, that's it!" Stephanie yelled as she went behind another wall. A few seconds later, she reappeared with a flamethrower strapped on her back and a pair of protective goggles draped over her eyes.

"Stephanie?" Sportacus asked as he awoke.

"Sleep!" Jr. whipped the hero again.

Stephanie took out a lighter and flickered it in front of the nozzle of the flamethrower, igniting the tube. She then unleashed a blaze of fire, aiming it towards the vacant air and laughing like a maniac.

"How's about a little fire, scarecrow!? Bwa-hahahahaha!" The pink-haired girl had now lost her mind.

Stingy was now in awe form the scorching flames. "Ooh… what a flamethrower. I want it… I want it! I want that flamethrower!"

He charged towards Stephanie and accidentally bumped into her, causing the young girl to shift the weapon's setting. A long stream of fire then burned the 2-D figures to the ground, causing them to shriek in pain.

"No! We're melting! Melting! Oh, what a world!" They both gurgled.

Shocked from what she had just done, Stephanie slowly lowered her weapon and faced her friends. "Can cartoons... _die_?"

They all shrugged as Sportacus came around yet again. He shook his head and managed to regain his balance then noticed the burning pile of orange and blue ink.

"You know what?" The hero started. "I don't even want to know."

"Trixie, did you really have to kill G.B. Man?" Stephanie asked her friend.

"It was a prank! Jeez, how many times do I have to say 'my bad'!?" She then held out her hands. "Okay, go ahead. Arrest me."

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Really?"

"Why not?" Sportacus asked.

"We'll need her for another episode."

Everyone nodded in agreement as a dead silence filled the air for a brief moment. They all looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Well, what now?" Pixel asked.

Stephanie thought for a moment. "Bing Bang?"

Everyone shook their heads and protested with her suggestion. Stephanie then got an idea and jumped up and down. "Ooh! I know!"

"What, Stephanie?" Sportacus was now curious.

Stephanie then started to sing a song highly irregular from their usual "Bing Bang" routine. But for some strange reason, everyone knew the lyrics and started moving along with the music.

_Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day_

_Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Sportacus took out his Rastafarian hat and started a steady conga line that started to go along the city streets.

_Work all night on a drink a' rum_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

_Stack banana till the mornin' come_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Mayor Meanswell and Ms. Busybody stood outside on the sidewalk and noticed everyone dancing to the funny tune.

"What's going on?" The mayor asked. "Did you catch the culprit?"

Stephanie ignored her uncle as she continued singing, her friends supplying the backup vocals with deep Jamaican accents.

_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

They all grabbed hold of Milford and Bessie and suckered them into their line, continuing their slow dance around town.

"Oh, well if you insist!" Bessie laughed.

In his lair, Robbie spied on the group with his periscope and nearly gagged. "You mean after all that, they're just gonna pretend like nothing happened!?"

_It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

_Six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!_

_Daylight come and me wan' go home…_

When the song ended, the group returned to their starting point as Stephanie ran out to do her splits, accidentally knocking over the can of soda Nick had supplied. The carbonated liquid made contact with the Pop Rocks, creating a sparkling chain reaction along the trail Nick had made.

A loud, ground-shaking explosion sent flying debris all over the place as everyone shielded themselves. After a piece of burning driftwood landed next to Stephanie's foot, the girl giggled nervously. "Ha ha… oops."

**THE END**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right, I know what you're thinking. What was the point of this story? I'll tell you. There was NO point! I just made this story on a whim, hoping someone would actually read it. And you know what? It worked! XD Thank you so very, very much for all the kind words!

SERIOUS NOTE: My next LazyTown fic will be my most ambitious one to date. It will stay true to the TV show and all its characters, so don't expect to see any more police brutality, Jamaican & Milli Vanilli fetishes or exploding candy. At least, not anytime soon ;)


End file.
